1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wearable computers, and more particularly to a wearable computer for use in collaborative applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Construction and manufacturing projects require that structures and components be built to exacting specifications and strict time schedules. Manufacturing industries, including, for example, shipbuilding, aircraft manufacturing, and automobile manufacturing, often involve modular construction where individual components of a final product are built simultaneously and at different physical locations. These components must be constructed in a precise manner to ensure that the individual components will fit together properly. When problems arise during the construction of these individual components, the manufacturers must respond quickly to ensure that the problem is properly resolved, design changes are properly recorded, and the project does not fall behind schedule. The same concerns apply to other construction projects where various components of the project are constructed simultaneously and often at separate locations.
The traditional response to a problem that arises during manufacturing or construction is a telephone call from the onsite individual who discovers the problem to an engineer or other individual responsible for resolving the problem. Ideally, the engineer is located near the job site and can travel to the site without undue inconvenience. However, often the engineer is located a great distance from the site of the problem and cannot respond in an expedient manner. Regardless of the engineer's location, the engineer typically must travel to the job site, make notes by hand, and then return to the engineer's office to review plans and other technical information to resolve the problem. The engineer often must make repeated visits to the job site to gather further information regarding the problem before any solution can be formulated. This traditional method of problem resolution often consumes a considerable amount of time, thus wasting precious production time.
Wearable computers are computers that may be physically worn on the body of the person operating the computer. Wearable computers are preferred when there is insufficient space to set up a lap top or desk top computer. Wearable computers have been used for report preparation and other data gathering activities. However, the use of a wearable computer only for data gathering functions does not meet the needs of problem resolution in a manufacturing or construction setting. In addition, even if a wearable computer that had the technical information regarding the structure or project were available on-site, it would be of limited use absent the ability to collaborate with one or more other individuals who could offer expertise and insight into resolving the problem.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a person at the location of interest with the ability to use a wearable computer in a real time collaborative manner with one or more off-site individuals who could help to resolve the issue presented or otherwise assist in the task to be performed by the on-site individual.